utaufandomcom-20200223-history
JD
JD is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History During 2014, Trainspud, Migi, Purpled, and Mina.Ki were working on their own UTAU projects. At the time, Trainspud was collaborating with Purpled to create a character known as "JD". In his early concepts, JD did not have a biography, but it was emphasized that he was Australian. His and Ser0's productions were hinted to the public through Xiao Meihua's Facebook page on May 6, 2016.https://imgur.com/a/uftPa2A JD was in production for several years before seeing major progression in his development. In the meantime, he was featured in several different art pieces, the first being "Harmonious" by YAMsgarden.https://www.deviantart.com/yamsgarden/art/COMMISSION-Harmonious-563574410 In his early reference sheets, JD lacked a skin color. Because YAMsgarden's art was used as a color scheme reference at first, much of JD's early commissioned art depicted him with tanned skin. This was not adjusted until 2017. Within the group, JD was regarded as one of the "founding characters" of JAE VOCAL PROJECT along with Meihua and Ser0. Much of their early art depicted of only the three of them, including the front page of the website when it was created in January 2018. Before the addition of Canary, Xiao Shancha, Yu Junjie, and kEna, JD was meant to be the third vocal produced and first overall male. Because their voicebanks were completed first, Canary and Shancha released before him in February 2019, taking the on the "JAE-03" and "JAE-04" codenames respectively. On March 31 that year, JD was finally added to the website and given his own biography, but lacked official artworkhttp://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/website-update-jd, which was the reason why he was not included in the first place. The group members thought the lack of art would be inconsistent, but changed their minds later on and added a placeholder stock image in place of a final design. In November, JD's voicebank was finally revealed to the public. According to JAE VOCAL PROJECT, he was expected to release in late 2019 or early 2020.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/new-short-preview-jd He was officially released on December 6 as "JAE-05".http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/utau-release-jd Concept JD is an Australian. He is kind and selfless, though he is quite often caught up in Meihua's schemes and antics while going through his own plans. Etymology * JD - A combination of Trainspud's first and middle initials. * ジェイディー - The Kana rendition of his name. Appearance * Hair color - Brown hair with split bangs. Hair length is to his neck. * Eye color - Brown. * Outfit - JD wears a long white sweater with red short sleeves, shoulder sections, and collar. The collar itself is wide and its height is nearly up to his chin. Over the jacket is a black belt. He wears long black pants and his shoes are green sneakers. Relations * Xiao Meihua - friend. She is notably mischievous to JD. * Ser0 - friend. * Canary - friend. * Xiao Shancha - friend. * Yu Junjie - friend. * kEna - friend. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Kana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Unknown, Tempo: Unknown * Details - A masculine voicebank with an Australian accent. * Issues - TBA Voice samples * Demo playlist - SoundCloud * CV Japanese 1.0 crossfade - YouTube Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Do not claim JD or official artwork as your own. # NSFW content is allowed. This does not apply to MMD models and other works from people who are not from the JAE VOCAL PROJECT group. Please follow the rules of the creators! If their works are not allowed to be used for NSFW content, then do not use them for NSFW content! # For commercial use of his character, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Shippings and pairings are allowed, but do not force as canon. Do not ship JD with characters under the age of 18. # Do not use JD's character for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Roleplay and ask blogs are allowed if permission from Trainspud is given. If permission is granted, the following must be adhered: #* Must credit JAE VOCAL PROJECT and Trainspud for character rights. #* Must credit the appropriate artists if using official. Do not use art from non-members without their permission. #* Cannot violate existing ToS (no shipping with minors, hate speech, etc). #* For any questions, please contact JAE VOCAL PROJECT. Voicebank Terms Of Use # Do not claim JD's voicebanks as your own. # NSFW content is allowed, but do not use the voicebank in songs portraying him in a relationship with those under the age of 18. # For commercial use of his voicebanks, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Oto.ini editing is allowed. # Do not edit JD's samples. # Do not use JD's voicebanks for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Voicebank redistribution is forbidden. Marketing JD has an official Mii provided by Migi on the JAE VOCAL PROJECT website.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/official-miis-added Trivia * JD canonically has pale skin. In most of his early third-party artworks, he was depicted with tan skin. In reference to this, Trainspud headcanons that JD tans very easily. * JD is the only character from JAE VOCAL PROJECT whose voice provider is not an American. He is Australian. * There is a headcanon among the JAE VOCAL PROJECT members that JD is secretly an evil dictator. ** This is referenced in Xiao Shancha's interactions with him. Although they are friends, she suspects there is more to him than meets the eye. * His release date, December 6, is also treated as his birthday. Reputation Work in progress References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Japanese vocals Category:Male vocals Category:Active characters Category:Australia voicebanks Category:CV voicebanks Category:Baritone voicebanks Category:2019 voicebanks Category:JAE VOCAL PROJECT